The present invention relates to playground structures and pertains particularly to a multiple function playground structure.
Certain public and backyard playground structures require covering during certain periods of time and especially when not attended by an adult. Such structures as sandboxes and the like require covering when not attended by children and the like, to prevent use thereof by dogs, cats and other animals as repository for waste and the like. Many animals such as dogs and particuarlly cats, utilize sandboxes and the like when available for their toilet facility. Such use by animals contaminate the play area and not only render it undesirable for use, but can create a health hazard.
Other playground structures such as swimming and wading pools can be hazardous when not attended by an adult. Such structures require durable covering or fencing to prevent access thereto by children when adults are not in attendance.
While a separable cover would in most instances solve the above problem, it is also desirable that maximum use be made of the playground space and area.
It is therefore desirable that some means be available that eliminate the hazard and problems of the above described open containers and yet provide maximum use of the playground space and area.